In today's networks, devices, such as switches or routers, are used not only to route and/or switch packets toward their destinations, but also to collect information related to network devices, applications that are hosted on the network devices, and/or the network traffic. In some instances, the devices may collect the information from one or more flows, each of which is a stream of packets that are forwarded from a source to a destination.